


give it to me

by sebaekah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebaekah/pseuds/sebaekah
Summary: "never in a million years", the older shook his head."what about two million?", he pouted. he was known for pouting. it was his special ability he often used to sway people, sway baekhyun."never in infinity years", the smaller turned his head back to give the other his signature look of disappointment and was met with soft eyes. they shouldn't be soft. why is he being soft. i'm so soft for this boy.





	give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> this is disgusting, i hope you like it :)
> 
> this was based off the prompt, 
> 
> “never in a million years”  
> “what about two million?”  
> “never in infinity years”

"no!" out of all the days an old 'friend' he hadn't seen since high school could walk up to baekhyun and pester him senselessly, it had to be today. 

 

"why?" he was pretty hot, but baekhyun wouldn't admit that, not right now anyway. the elongation of his moaning only served to crumble the smaller even more. 

 

he had been stood here, in the middle of the pavement, for what felt like an hour. a welcoming amber glow and a comforting breeze engulfed the newly graduated student, whereas the taller of the two seemed unaffected by the serenity. 

 

"i'm not giving you my phone number, you brat!"

 

it was troublemaker oh sehun he had coincidentally bumped into on his way home. lanky, tower like, handsome, defined jaws, tits mcgee, oh sehun. the two had been somewhat friends while baekhyun was in his latter years of high school. he doesn't like to call it friendship, more like an intimate acquaintance. friend acquaintances. fracquaintances. 

 

sehun would refer to them as 'casual friends'. and when sehun said 'casual' the older only knew he meant something dirty. oh sehun was just dirty. 

 

"hyunnnggg", again with his whining. he wasn't going to stop whining. he just knew he could turn his baby hyung to mush in an instant as long as he whined. 

 

the pair had gradually gravitated towards a nearby park bench. baekhyun would label this conversation 'politely trying to run away while still giving you validation'. he knew, however, that first year oh sehun wanted more than that. a 'let's catch up and reawaken our questionable relationship' conversation, that's what he wanted. 

 

"why are you so adamant in protecting your precious phone number? it's not like you've got a million guys taking up space on the line!", his eyebrows raised in a playful (annoying, so very annoying) tease, arm close to wrapping around baekhyun's shoulder. 

 

the oldest scoffed, shying away. of course sehun made him this way. it was sehun who would cause his puppy playfulness and outgoing nature to vanish in his presence. it was sehun who took the lead. 

 

"now i'm  _definitely_ not giving it to you"

 

"c'mon", he had edged closer. he was really close now. as if you could budge either of the two and they'd be skin to skin, lips to lips. 

 

he couldn't believe him. how dare he stare into his eyes like that. how dare the younger shine in the sunset. how dare he make him lose his utter sense of being simply by holding eye contact. he just couldn't believe him. 

 

the smaller broke the tension. looked away, swiftly.  _too_ swiftly, in fact. it was too awkward, the way he did it. now the other will think he's disgusted by him, will leave him.

 

it wasn't too bad, though. sehun was dumb in love, wouldn't leave even if baekhyun so thought. he began giggling, like a little girl, shoulders shaking, expectedly triggering a faint smile on baekhyun's face, making him mush. again. 

 

"c'mon hyung!", he gasped out in fluctuations of giggliness. 

 

"never in a million years", the older shook his head. 

 

"what about two million?", he pouted. he was known for pouting. it was his special ability he often used to sway people, sway baekhyun. 

 

"never in  _infinity_   years", the smaller turned his head back to give the other his signature look of disappointment and was met with soft eyes. they shouldn't be soft.  _why is he being soft. i'm so soft for this boy._

 

after multiple years of not seeing a  ~~ boy  ~~ man he thought he could live without seeing for the rest of his sorry life, baekhyun's feelings came to life. this was unknown territory. sehun was of confusing nature and baekhyun didn't know he needed him. he had never been a constant yet he wanted him to be. after all these years and he bumps into this boy with a kid-ish ambience. after all these years he finds himself tripping, tripping into the enchanting enclosure of which seems to be oh sehun.

 

the taller could read him with ease, read his facial expressions. he could see the smaller was soft, pliable. he was vulnerable, vulnerable under the consuming eyes of the other, as if he was towering over him. sehun could read his mind, knew what he wanted.

 

it was indescribable, the current moment. it was as if the two were lost in a timeless dimension. cliché. 

 

it was sehun who made the first move. sought the other, edged ever closer, slowly, as to be safe. as to not scare baekhyun, to persuade him. he was persuaded. his confidence matched with that of the other and in no time the pair were less than a centimetre apart. less than a centimetre from making something of this. 

 

their noses brushed ever so slightly as the smaller shivered in the breeze. shivered under the heavy breath of the other. 

 

it felt timeless, yet it felt as though time dragged on. they seemed elusive to one another. inching closer, their lips were a hair apart, practically touching lips, close to being able to savour the taste, whatever it tasted like. this moment could have lasted but–

 

a blasting horn, "yah! byun baekhyun! what are you doing? who's that?", a seagull, that's what the not so legendary kim jongdae sounded like. _that asshole_ _and his stupid asshole car._

 

the pair sighed. this was going to have to wait. 


End file.
